


all海车队—第三班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 特海有灌肠情节，小心慎入





	all海车队—第三班

老司机开车大群

12：40AM  
车队队长：宠物不想洗澡应该怎么处理？在线等，挺急的！

社长非要兼职当司机：哈哈哈特哥要给空儿洗澡吗？小公主不想洗就算了吧，反正空儿爱干净。

唯一的军车司机：特哥什么时候带空儿回宿舍我来洗，最喜欢给空儿洗澡了

锥子脸司机惹人爱：特哥你不要把你的洁癖强加到我们小公主身上好不好！！

车队队长：【图片】

车队队长：猫衣服都被扒光了还是死活不肯洗，还绑架了我的狗，可怜我的空儿还是个 孩子，居然要看一只裸猫！！！

唯一的军车司机：这只的话当然是扔浴室操一顿就好了。

锥子脸司机惹人爱：这只的话当然是扔浴室操一顿就好了。

花见花开美人司机：这只的话当然是扔浴室操一顿就好了。

社长非要兼职当司机：这只的话当然是扔浴室操一顿就好了。

圆咕隆咚司机：不好意思破坏一下队形，请队长直播在线洗猫

锥子脸司机惹人爱：+1

花见花开美人司机：+2

唯一的军车司机：+10086

车队厨师：那啥，饲养员太不负责了吧，都不给猫洗澡的吗？！

车队队长：旭啊，猫饲养员去瑞士录节目已经走了快一个星期了....

车队宠物猫：我不是你们的小天使了吗ಥ_ಥ

花见花开美人司机：不是啊海海，赫宰都走了四天了，咱也不能一直不洗澡啊！

车队宠物猫：我洗了我洗了！！！我每天都在洗！！而且你们觉得特哥给我洗澡会是简单的水泥基对抗掉呢合行黄金AK厉害

车队宠物猫：谢谢大家帮忙，我已经把猫抓进浴室了，洗完澡带猫回妈妈家，大家今晚上不用去投食啦！！！

4：00PM  
猫饲养员：我刚起床，是不是错过了什么？( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )

李东海颤颤巍巍地缩在浴缸的一角，浴室的门被锁上了浴缸和门之间隔了一个在洗漱台边拿着酒精认真给针管和肛塞消毒的大队长。李东海脑内思考了一下翻出去一拳撂翻队长然后开门跑掉的后果之后，把自己蜷得更紧了一些。可怜，弱小，无助。

队长大人准备好了之后拎着他的后颈把他抓到浴缸和墙之间的平台上，强迫他乖乖抱着大腿分开。平台很窄，李东海仰靠在墙上，抱着分开的两腿脚跟刚刚好踩在平台边缘上，小半个屁股悬在外面，露出粉粉嫩嫩的小穴。小卷毛伸长脖子去看，差点一滑摔进浴缸里，朴正洙眼疾手快，一脚跨进去抵住了他滑溜溜的屁股。给了脑瓜子一个爆栗“看什么看小祖宗，一会儿磕着脑袋！”

李东海自己也被吓了一跳乖乖抱着腿不敢在乱动。

朴正洙拿出准备好的三罐牛奶，用取了针头的注射器吸了一大管，注射器的头部浅浅地插进小穴，把牛奶注射进去，微凉的液体打在娇嫩的内壁，李东海头扭向一边咬着嘴唇不出声。“赫宰走了四天了，你这一天天的不是在家发音乐视频就是往haru跑，抓都抓不住你！今天好好洗一洗里面，等会儿跟我回家，妈妈说想你了。”李东海哪只是他们团内的宝贝简直是SUPER JUNIOR整个家族的宝贝，一个个都是他亲爸亲妈亲哥亲姐亲弟亲妹。不管是谁出去旅行带回来的好吃的好玩的永远都有他的份，全家族愣是把他当成三十三岁的宝宝养活。

说话间一罐牛奶已经灌进小穴，穴口挤出点点白液，像一朵盛开的花。朴正洙又开了一罐，准备再加一些。李东海有点害怕，抓住朴正洙的小臂可怜巴巴的哀求他“哥，哥，不能在加了，会疼...”

“乖，忍一忍，哥有分寸的。”又把一针管的牛奶注射进去，李东海眼睛都红了，夹紧穴口的肌肉，牛奶还是不受控制地顺着臀瓣往下流。针管再一次插进小穴，李东海抱着腿整个人都在颤抖，呜呜咽咽地哭出声来。灌肠又痛又难受，平时李赫宰在家的时候每天都会简单的清洗内里，他承欢的时候又多，每次做完都会清洗保养，陷在情欲里的灌肠比这样正儿八经的灌肠还是要轻松很多。李赫宰走的这四天他到处跑也没人给他做清洗，现在小腹鼓鼓的像要炸开一样难过。“哥...呜...真的不行了...好难受...我憋不住了...”朴正洙把第二罐牛奶注射进去一半才拿肛塞塞进去堵住，这已经超过了平时他清洗的用量，李东海脱力地滑进浴缸里，朴正洙拖着他的脑袋把他放平，把额前的小卷毛剥开亲了亲哭红的眼睛，微凉的大手附在他鼓起的小腹上抚摸“东海乖，坚持一下。”

拿下喷头给他洗澡，从脖颈开始揉搓光滑的皮肤，小东海握在手里仔仔细细的搓洗，胸前可爱的两点红梅也被嘴唇舌头温柔对待。

“哥！哥！！不行了真的不行了，让我上厕所！！”

李东海哭着又抓又咬，扑起的水花溅了朴正洙一身。把水淋淋的小朋友箍在怀里，手顺着脊椎骨一节一节的温柔抚摸，在尾椎骨上打转“东海，东海再坚持一下，我们东海最棒不是吗？”

“呜...哥哥...难受”小朋友哭得气都喘不上来了，抽搐着打哭嗝。

“你这么闹腾，真不知道李赫宰怎么给你做的清洗。”朴正洙抱不动他，只能把他拉起来，扶着腿软得直往下跪的小朋友往马桶走。点点他的鼻子语气又无奈又佩服。真是佩服李赫宰大佬能把小朋友照顾得那么好又教训得那么听话，他们简直是在享受李赫宰精心呵护出来的宝贝。

“赫..赫宰才不会像哥一样欺负我。”

“知道啦知道啦他最好，自己把肛塞取出来吧。”

“哥，你出去，我等会儿叫你。”

灌肠清理出的全是污物，朴正洙自然是不会嫌弃他，想到这个小宝贝容易害羞不愿意将自己狼狈的一面展现在他们面前也就揉了揉他的小脑袋“那你自己弄好了叫哥，小心一点别弄伤自己。”

李东海忙不迭地点头，看他出去拉上门，马上反手摸到后穴，褶皱被肛塞撑平了，手摸到的地方水润湿滑，他太难受了但也不敢直接把肛塞抽出来。一点一点转着圈地往外拉，穴肉紧紧吸附着肛塞，拉扯的时候也扯弄着敏感的穴肉。小白牙咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧地终于抽了出来，失去了阻碍牛奶混着乱七八糟的污物往外流。李东海捂着脸等流得差不多了才站起来跨进浴缸用清水清洗了穴口。

朴正洙听见水声走进来，看着站在浴缸里冲澡的粉嫩小孩，笑眯眯地上去握着小东海套弄，关了水凑上去舔淡茶色的乳头，舌苔摩擦乳头的快感一波一波的往下身涌，，臀肉也被身后的手揉搓是不是扯开臀缝拉扯穴口。小东海颤颤巍巍地硬起来就被拍了拍屁股“乖，趴好，再做一次。”

第二次就比第一次舒服多了，牛奶冲击敏感的内壁肛塞在穴口摩擦，小肚子鼓鼓的腿间还挂着流出来的牛奶，像小穴被内射满了东西夹不住的往下流一样，淫靡又色情。两个人四只手握住两根交叠在一起的东西搓弄，李东海这个破孩子的手劲儿实在是有些控制不住，一爽到就控制不住的加大力道然后窝得两个人又痛又爽。肠道内的液体带来的不适感还是让李东海率先射了出来喷在朴正洙的小腹上，把还硬着的朴正洙扔下，跌跌撞撞地冲向马桶。朴正洙看他心急火燎的样子又看看正在高潮边缘就被扔下的小兄弟，走过去捏着他的小嘴塞进去，在他腮边顶出一个小包“正好你下面流了那么多，上面应该补点。”在李东海呜呜咽咽的吞咽下射了他一嘴，抽出来时带出长长的银丝挂在小嘴边，小朋友懵懵地看着他吧唧亲了一大口。

最后终于给小朋友洗好澡，挑了一条小鸭子的内裤穿上，又把过长的卷发扎了个小揪揪，才心情大好地牵着小朋友回家吃饭。

妈妈一开门看着他身后牵着的小朋友瞬间喜笑颜开，拉着小朋友的手坐在沙发上嘘寒问暖，被嘴甜的小朋友逗的开怀大笑。朴正洙自行摸去厨房看今晚的美食，每次带小朋友回家都会从亲儿子的地位滚下来，李东海是0顺位这一点不管在谁家都是贯彻落实的真理。

朴妈妈格外宠李东海，因为儿子和女儿格外成熟早慧，所以朴妈妈觉得一点被儿子依赖撒娇的成就感都没有。李东海家庭条件虽然不好但也是被家人从小宠着长大，像小王子一样精致又单纯。练习生的时候因为家住得太远，背井离乡来到首尔又人生地不熟，一到假期的时候就跟在朴正洙屁股后面回家，看着他们一家人欢聚一堂的样子躲在一边偷摸着抹眼泪。朴妈妈把小朋友拉到怀里给他擦眼泪，十五岁的小朋友又娇又软，乖乖地窝在妈妈怀里让朴妈妈一颗在儿子身上没能得到满足的心彻彻底底的圆满了。“东海叫一声妈妈，以后就是我亲儿子 。”然后小孩儿红着两只兔子眼带着浓浓的哭腔叫妈妈和姐姐，这一宠就宠了十八年。

晚饭过后两人陪着妈妈和姐姐看电视剧，李东海脑袋枕着妈妈的腿脚翘在朴正洙身上，整个人舒展着躺在沙发上，衣角撩起露出洁白柔软的腰线。朴正洙明早要赶去的录制场地从妈妈家走更近而小朋友现在正是享受生活的假期，朴妈妈要把客房整理出来给李东海被朴正洙制止了，带着小朋友回了自己的房间。

朴正洙洗完澡进门就看见小朋友撅着屁股趴在床上和李赫宰视频，李赫宰给他拍他们录制周围的景色又给他讲旅行中的趣事，逗得小朋友咯咯直笑。朴正洙走过去出现在镜头中细细嘱咐他照顾身体注意安全万事和节目组多沟通，听到那边信誓旦旦地保证没问题突然没头没脑的冒出一句“我已经把小朋友给你洗刷干净了。”那边李赫宰愣了一下回了一句那谢谢哥了，我先去录制了。才挂了电话捏了捏依依不舍的小朋友的脸。

“别担心，他过两天就回来了。”

“唔..还是好想他...”

捏住他的下巴两只使力印出些许红痕来“那那么久没跟哥哥在一起，想不想哥哥呀？”

小朋友蹭进他怀里抱着他的腰，小脑袋一点一点的说想。

温香软玉在怀，朴正洙可不愿做柳下惠。抽出浴袍的带子把白嫩的小朋友从浴衣里剥出来，从下午亲手给他套上的小鸭子内裤里掏出还软趴趴的小东海握在手里套弄。小朋友舒服得在他手下扭来扭去地哼唧，嫩白的皮肤泛上粉色像一颗诱人的苹果等着他温柔采撷。朴正洙把他抱在腿上一手圈着他的腰一手逗弄已经站立起来的小东海，小朋友两条跟脸蛋不太相符的大胳膊圈着他的脖子，紧靠在他身上。朴正洙伸出舌头正好可以舔到胳膊内侧的嫩肉，小朋友痒得浑身都在颤栗，不安的扭着屁股“哥你太瘦了，咯！！”

“好好好，屁股上肉那么多还嫌哥腿坐着不舒服。”朴正洙放开他任他爬到床上趴好，捏了一把肉肉的屁股，常年锻炼让李东海肌肉紧实，连臀肉也不例外，捏上去手感出齐的好。上手把他翻过来，指了指自己下身睡裤鼓出来的小包，小朋友会意，爬起来跪在他身前抚弄热热的源头。把睡裤内裤都脱下，男性馥郁阳刚的气息扑面而来，握着半勃起的性器伸出舌头舔光滑的蘑菇头。李东海手小，将将好性器在手里握了一圈，另一只手伸过去揉捏下方的囊袋，两颗握在手里像玩核桃一样揉搓。朴正洙下意识地送腰往里顶，李东海往后一躲口里还含着性器含糊不清的嘟囔“哥我明天要去录歌呢。”

朴正洙退出来，性器早就硬得流水直直贴在小腹上。“今天东海不能叫出声，那就东海想要什么姿势，哥哥满足你。”

他这样一说李东海似乎才刚意识到现在不是在宿舍或者自己家，待自己如亲儿子一样的妈妈还在隔壁睡觉，随时可能会进来撞破他们香艳火热的情事。瞬间脸蛋红了又白，色彩纷呈，两只大眼睛雾蒙蒙的着朴正洙，妈妈只知道全队所有人都宠爱他可是并不知道这其中还包含了这一种疼爱。朴正洙看他吓得都软了下去，抬着他的下巴心疼地亲他“没事的海海，哥哥锁了门，你不叫出来妈妈不会知道的。哥哥今天从后面进来好不好？”

李东海红着脸点点头，乖乖地爬上床趴好，手肘撑着身子塌腰让屁股抬得更高。一副乖宝宝的样子全然没了之前小火龙一样的脾气。朴正洙知道他心里紧张害怕，也不再像以前那样逗他，从包里摸出安全套和润滑剂，先给他套一个又给自己也套上。润滑剂把小穴周围褶皱涂得晶晶亮亮，中指试探的往里探。李东海的身子这么多年被调教得很好，刚插进一根中指就感觉到裹上来的幼嫩的穴肉。“东海放松，哥哥才一根手指都抽不动，你等会儿是想把哥哥夹断吗？”

他越是说李东海越紧张，穴肉紧紧裹缠着手指，连抽动都不行，朴正洙害怕伤到他有些艰难地把手指抽出来，把整张脸埋在枕头里的人翻过来，却意外的看见一张泪流满面的小脸。“怎么了？海海怎么了？哥哥弄疼你了？”

“哥，正洙哥，我害怕。妈妈要是知道了会不会不喜欢我了？”

朴正洙把小朋友抱在怀里，拍着他的后背诱哄“不会的，首先妈妈不会知道，其次妈妈也不会不喜欢你，我们东海那么乖是妈妈也是哥哥永远的宝贝。”李东海敏感又细腻，珍视每一份用心的疼爱爱护，并以更磅礴的感情去回报每一分热爱，从小被他们呵护着长大，就应该像个骄傲的小王子一样，别说三十二岁就是到八十二岁也是他们每个人的宝贝。现在 小宝贝趴在他怀里害怕得直哭，他哪里还舍得再折腾他。

“不哭了东海，先去冲冲澡，然后回来睡觉好吗？”把他拉开想伸手把缠在他软下来的性器上的安全套取下来，却被小宝贝拉住了手。“呜...不要...哥哥要...”

“什么？”朴正洙没反应过来，被小宝贝拉着手摸到身后穴口，还有润滑剂的粘腻感。小宝贝带着他的手指往自己的穴口戳去。朴正洙力气没他大，挣不开他的手指，被他一用力戳进了穴口，两个人一人一只手指被柔软的穴肉包裹着，一下子塞进去两根手指，李东海有点难受，伏在朴正洙肩头喘息“哥哥要...要哥哥...”

朴正洙黑线，真是个外国婴幼儿，连话都说不清楚。“东海是想说哥哥想要，东海也想要哥哥是吗？”

点点头，软软的小卷发蹭在朴正洙的脖颈上让他想起了家里的空儿。抽出手指看了看他坦诚又羞涩的眼睛，因为他想要所以即使害怕也可以克服，即使自己都没有硬起来也要让他做吗？真是不知道让人怎么去宠爱这个傻小子。朴正洙带着李东海的手摸到软软的小东海“哥哥来扩张，东海让自己也舒服好不好？”

自己摸着前面，后面被朴正洙温柔对待，三根手指拉扯娇嫩的内壁，时不时戳刺在敏感点上，李东海分开双腿坐在朴正洙腿上，舒服得两条大腿不自觉地使力压着朴正洙的腿。不敢叫出声来只能咬着嘴唇呜呜咽咽的抽搐。“哥哥，唔..哥哥可以了...进来...”

朴正洙感受了一下他湿漉漉的后方，确定已经扩张好了才扶着性器挺送进去。听见小宝贝伏在耳边轻喘，把他薄薄的耳朵含在嘴里压低声音逗他“还想从后面干我们东海呢，不过抱着东海干也不错，哥哥还可以边干东海，边吸一吸东海的小乳头，哎呀，东海看你自己的乳头都胀起来了。”

李东海被他的荤话撩的脚尖都蜷起来了，内壁更是死死的绞住身体里的肉棒。朴正洙动的极慢，一下一下挤开他绞紧的穴肉捅到最深处，又不顾穴肉的挽留整根抽出，在穴口蹭一蹭再顶进去，让内壁的每一寸嫩肉都得到到他滚烫火热的疼爱。

“呜...哥哥快一点..难受...”

“哥哥快一点什么？东海想干什么？”

“呜...哥哥...”他们每个人有不同的称呼方式，朴正洙和神童还有始源叫他东海，金希澈和艺声喜欢叫他海海，李赫宰会宠爱的叫他宝贝宝宝，而圭贤会叫他东海哥。而大概是每个男人都有喜欢被人叫哥的 情节，他只要糯糯软软的叫一声哥哥，他们就会宠溺地亲亲他，满足他的一切要求。

“哥哥快一点干东海，东海里面好痒。”不敢说的太大声，只能从喉咙里哼唧出声，像在诱惑又像在撒娇。朴正洙受不了他这样娇软，抱着他的屁股往上加快速度顶弄。加上重力的原因，粗长的肉棒顶到最深处的花心，前方肉棒一上一下打在朴正洙的小腹上，在他整块腹肌上蹭出一道长长的水痕。李东海两只手捂住嘴巴死死捂住溢出溢出的呻吟和哭声，被顶得眼泪吧嗒吧嗒直往下掉。

“东海快摸摸，有没有顶到小肚子里？。”

“没有...唔..没有...”

一只手被强势的拉到腹部，捂着软软的小肚子。朴正洙速度慢下来，含住淡茶色的乳头，敏感的小东西被冷落了太久，温热的口腔刚刚裹住，李东海就被刺激得一下射了出来。朴正洙骤然被他一夹差点没把持住自己，一阵快活的爽利从下腹一直涌上头顶，浑身酥麻。等这一阵冲动过去，才继续挺腰在后穴里画着圈的顶弄。

“唔...好舒服...”小穴已经完全被操开了，娇软的敏感点被肉棒温柔的爱抚，整个人软趴趴的贴在朴正洙身上，小屁股还跟着他的节奏小幅度摇晃，像被驯服的小猫眯起眼懒懒地展开柔嫩的肚皮。

朴正洙转了个身把小猫放在床上，自己站在床边，在小猫一下子被性器抽离的懵懂状态下又狠狠地顶进去。握住莹白的脚腕把腿拉开缠在腰间，床有些矮，李东海整个人被抬起来只有后背贴在床上，两手伸开抓着床单保持平衡。胯骨被朴正洙压住，发狠地往里顶。没有刚才的深度但是力度却凶狠得多。李东海赶紧揪过被子咬在嘴里，涎水把被角浸湿了一大块。几十下又快又准的抽插，每一次都准确的戳上李东海的敏感点，快感直往脑门冲，李东海被调教得再好也是个货真价实的男人，即使后穴淌水也只是少量的肠液。高潮涌上来时，李东海整个人都在颤抖，觉得眼前白光一片，他想他要是能像个女人一样流水现在肯定已经喷了朴正洙一身了。

朴正洙终于放开他，他立刻脱力一样的瘫在床上，像一条离水的鱼一样张着嘴喘气，柔顺的小卷毛全被汗水打湿贴在额头上。一副被蹂躏狠了的模样让朴正洙有些好笑。把人捞起来接了个吻，又把被他射得慢慢的安全套取下来拿纸包好扔进卫生间的垃圾桶。给小孩把浴衣裹好才扶着人出去洗澡。被他两吵醒的朴妈妈迷迷糊糊地问他们大半夜的不睡觉干什么呢？李东海惊慌得浑身都绷紧了，红着眼睛像一只被老鹰盯上随时准备逃跑的兔子。

“我不小心把水洒在东海身上了，带他出来洗一洗。”

“哦，床上没事吧？弄湿了吗？”

听见窸窸窣窣的起床声朴正洙赶紧说“没事儿妈你睡吧，没弄到床上，等东海洗一洗我们就睡了。”

等到朴妈妈答复了再没有什么别的声音传来，紧张的小兔子才终于放松下来，倚在朴正洙身上等他洗澡，懒得连手指头都不想动一下。等两人都收拾完才慢慢爬上床，把刚刚被自己咬湿的被角扔给朴正洙，挑了另一头干爽的地方舒舒服服地窝进去，朴正洙哭笑不得地拍了几下他的屁股，把人圈在怀里哄睡觉也不顾自己这头一股口水的味道。


End file.
